The present invention relates generally to a method for cutting or machining wood, and more specifically to a method for cutting wood and other materials capable of being cut or machined by similar techniques, using a blade with the assistance of a laser.
A number of methods and devices for cutting wood and similar materials are known in the prior art Prior Art devices for cutting wood include knives, chisels, saw-teeth, machining bits and tools, and lasers. Examples of prior art cutting methods and devices include: Apparatus for dividing wood, U.S. Pat. No. 5,179,883; Veneer Slicer Machine, U.S. Pat. No. 3,796,243; Wood Slicer Machine, U.S. Pat. No. 3,783,917; Process for slicing veneer, U.S. Pat. No. 4,362,197; Method and apparatus for cutting boards using opposing convergent laser light, U.S. Pat. No. 5,578,229; Machine tool with a laser beam cutting device, U.S. Pat. No. 4,335,296; Laser assisted saw device, U.S. Pat. No. 4,469,931; Laser cutting process, U.S. Pat. No. 5,374,803; Laser beam machine and laser beam machining method, U.S. Pat. No. 5,582,749; Laser deep cutting process, U.S. Pat. No. 3,965,328.
However, the prior art devices use traditional mechanical cutting methods or use the thermal heat from a laser to decompose and vaporize, or bum a cut into, the material. Use of prior art devices often results in material loss from the width of the cutting device, in damage to the surface from bums, or in cuts which lack desired accuracy. Products made from wood, and other materials capable of being cut or machined by similar cutting techniques, can be fabricated more efficiently and with less material loss when the width of the cut, or kerf, is reduced. Further efficiency and increased product value is gained by reducing damage to separated material surfaces by improving cut accuracy which results in a better finish after the cutting process.
Although increased cut accuracy and cutting ease can be achieved by preparing wood or similar material such as by steaming or soaking the material in a liquid bath (for slicing or peeling veneers), or by drying the wood before planing (to increase surface smoothness), these and other pre-cut preparation techniques are expensive, time consuming, and may cause undesirable and irreversible changes to the body of the material beyond the specific area of the material being cut or machined.